soul eater chapter three
by naruto1992
Summary: soul and sora met for the first time
1. Chapter 1

Soul eater chapter three: ?soul and sora meet for the first time again ?

Soul walks out of the room grabs the milk drinks it looks out from the sky smiles a bit maka comes out yawns rubs her eye looks at soul "oh good morning soul I didn't hear you get up". Soul looks at maka smirks at her giggles softly" good morning don't you mean good afternoon it's all most 1:00 p.m. " maka looks away while blushing grabs bread and jam puts it on the table. 'Oh that's right we have no school today how weird " soul keeps looking at maka "well it's not that weird to me I mean we kinda need a break from all the mission lord death has been giving us". Maka takes a bite out her bread drinks some milk looks at soul 'yeah I guess your right hm I wonder how the others are holding up knowing black star he's bored out his mind right now" . Soul grabs his shoes opens the door "don't know I guess so hey maka I'm going to the park if you need anything you know where to find me". Soul slams the door heads to the park sits under a big tree around him full of cheer blossoms he looks at the sky thinks when he was a little child coming down here all the time alone looks at the sky . Soul gets up walks around the park for a while falls down to his knees his head starts to hurt gets a flash back he see other person but couldn't tell who it was maka walks up to soul takes out her hand looks at him" hey soul you alright ' . Soul grabs her hand and gets up shakes his head a bit "yeah I'm fine so you got worried about me ' maka looks away while blushing smiles at him "yeah I got worried about you you've been acting a little weird lately was up". Soul looks at the sky tries to think hard to what he just say from his forgotten memories " it's nothing to talk about" soul puts his hands in his pockets starts walking maka follows him and sighs a bit 'are you sure well ok but I'm heading over to kid's house today come lets go it's going to be fun you like to mess around with him". Soul smiles at maka rubs the back of his head" yeah sure of course I will come that's the best part is I get to mess with him" maka giggles grabs soul's arm starts running soul's head starts to hurt again gets other flash back looks at maka sees brown hair from the back of her head . He blinks looks at maka while running with her they get to kid's house maka rings the door bell and smiles 'hey is any one home yet " Patty opens the door and smiles happily" hey you guys I'm glad you can make it to kid's birthday today ". Maka smiles back at patty looks at her" heh I hope kid likes what I got him oh soul is here to " maka walks in so does soul black star and tsubaki at the table eating some food soul walks over to black star gives him a high five smiles' so was up I guess tsubaki made you come" black star grabs a rice ball eats it takes with his mouth full "no why I came for the food and the fact that today is kid birthday I get to mess with him ". Soul giggles laughs at black star looks around the house "wow for three people who live her it's a pretty huge house" maka walks up to soul gives him a plate full of food and smiles "yeah know it's pretty big oh here something to eat" soul grabs the plate eats some of the chicken "thanks maka hey do you know where the bathroom is liz" liz turns around looks at soul. "Oh yeah just go down to your left then make at right at the every end you will see a number 8 on the door that will bee the bathroom" soul puts down the plate on the table walks of he starts walking the room starts to change looks more and more like an island he blinks and rubs his eyes every was the same again he finds the bathroom opens the door slams it shut . Soul looks at the floor splashes water on his face hits both of his cheeks " keep it together it's my imitation nothing to be worried about " he looks up sees the island again blinks again but it's still there he backs up a bit "this place I think I've been here before when I was a kid ". Maka knocks on the door yells out soul's name "hey soul are you all right you've been there for a long time hey soul can you hear me " soul couldn't hear a thing he starts to remember his pass when he was a kid a shine of light from the other side starts to glow soul walks to the light lands right in the island . "Ow that hurt man I thought I heard maka yelling my name what a minute what is this place where the hell am I damn it " a girl with blond hair with a white dress beautiful blue eyes hold a notebook looks at soul "your in destiny island you've been here before" soul looks back looks at the girl . The little girl smiles at him she jumps off the tree walks up to soul "hey who the hell are what's your name" soul backs up a little more she keeps walking up to him "my name is namine I'm the one who brought you here someone want's to see again he got his memories back and he was asking for a boy name soul I told him I would bring him he was so happy when I said that". Soul stops looks at the sky for a bit you mean " so you mean he knows then how come I don't know this person I keep getting flash backs from the same person every time " namine giggles softly gets close to soul whispers to him "I was the one who eared your memories and I eared his memories as well our worlds have been reopen once again ".Soul pushes her away from him walks to the ocean "so the only reason you brought me here is to see that kid right" soul looks at her if she was going crazy to was she had told him looks at the ocean again . Namine grabs his hand walks soul to the cave they walk in to the cave a small boy was looking at the wall toughing the painting smiles a little tears rolled down his cheek the boy looks at soul . He had brown spiky hair blue eyes wearing a red suit , white small gloves , white jacket also yellow shoes . He was wearing a necklace around his neck soul keeps looking at the boy as he had seen him before the boy walks up to him and smiles at him "it's nice to see you again soul" soul keeps looking at him as if was looking at maka when she wears a nice good looking dress to a party . "You know my name and I don't even know your name who are you" they both walk up to each other keep soul stares into his eyes so does the boy soul takes out his hand so the boy they both tough each others hand the glows again "my name is s… ". Soul wakes up finds him self in the bathroom maka keeps yelling his name" hey soul are you alright come on stop playing around soul !" soul gets up looks around it's the bathroom he opens the door maka runs at him hugs him as tight as she could hits his head "you idiot you got me worried sick ". Soul looks at maka holds her tight maka blushes a bit looks at him" hey soul you ok " soul keeps holding her close to him he pats maka head looks into her dark green eyes and smiles softly "yeah of course I'm ok lets go back to the party". Maka giggles softly walks off first soul looks at the bathroom slams the door starts walking next to maka looks at her keeps smiling they get to the kitchen finds everyone waiting on them so kid can blow out his candles they both walk up to their friends looks at kid. "Ok guys at the count of three we will sing happy birthday to kid " kid was happy to see all of his friends around him on his birthday day he wishes that his father was here next to him by his side but his friends are more like to his family . They all count to three they all sing happy birthday to kid he blows out the candles he has a big all smile on his face while cutting the cake soul looks out the window kid gets up walks over to soul puts one hand on his left shoulder . "Hey soul is something bothering you " soul looks at kid takes his hand of from his shoulder looks at him "yeah I'm fine why you ask" kid stares at him for a bit looks at the window" well you haven't been bugging me for a really long time and you've been in the bathroom for a really long time now so was up something that you haven't been telling maka or me about ". Soul looks at kid and sighs a little keeps looking out the window puts his hand on the glass looks down at the floor sighs a little 'I don't really feel like telling any one I want this to keep to my self " kid looks at him a bit weird pokes his cheek" wait what keep what to your self ". Soul pats kid on his back smiles a little at him walks of "happy birthday kid" he walks up to the door looks at maka and maka looks at him he opens the door walks back to the house sits on his bed looks at the wall closes his eyes sees the boy that he saw at that weird island place opens his eyes again. Soul opens the windows for a bit he hears maka coming in blair walks up to her and smiles as they both start talking to each other while soul is lock up in his room trying to think what just happened and what the girl said if it was true new worlds had been open or something like that he was to shocked to listen to what the girl said back on the island . He jumps out from the window walks to the park where the cherry blossoms where at the park he looks at the night sky starts shinning bright wind blowing softly like at the island where he was at the little girl from the island was on the other side of him . But she had red hair she looked just like her she was wearing white shirt light purple skirt white shoes looking at the sky as well look like as she was crying all day she was lost doesn't know where she is at . Soul walks up to her pats her head 'hey are you lost " the little girl with blue eyes look at soul whips her tears" y..yes I'm lost I don't know where I am I'm looking for my friends but I don't know where they are as well ". Soul keeps looking at the little girl puts both of his hand on her shoulders and smiles at her "well just tell me how they look like maybe I might of seen them" keeps looking at soul and tries not to cry again "oh um I'm kairi to start it of my friend well I don't really remember what they look like or I don't know what there names are ". Soul shakes his head grabs her hand looks at the sky 'my name is soul it's nice to met you kairi if you want you can stay over at my place until you remember what your friends look like and there name " kairi blushes while looking at soul and smiles happily at him for being so nice to her as something like this happened to her once . They both walk home soul opens the door finds maka watching t.v. maka smiles at him "oh hey soul your back home" maka looks behind soul's back finds a little girl scared not knowing what to do soul brings her in looks at maka ." Hey maka do you think that this little girl can stay here until her memories come back she's lost and she doesn't remember where she lives' maka smiles at soul walks up to the little girl" yeah we can but do you want to tell lord death about this to I mean it's kinda of a big deal for someone like her age to lose her memories ". The little girl kairi starts to cry again hugs maka tightly as she is trying so hard to think what her friends look like and where she came from maka hugs her back looks at her "hey come no more crying lord death is a really nice person I'm sure you will stay with us but until then you can sleep with me ok". Kairi smiles at her whipping her tears again yawns maka puts her on her bed turns of the light goes to bed the next morning comes as they get ready for school kairi looks out the window waiting for them to get done they all walk our of the room starts to walk of to the school . Kairi looks around looks at the big school and smiles happily while holding maka's hand they walk to lord death office and smiles at him "good morning lord death" maka looks at her father right at her hits face with a book her father starts to cry "why "hello hello was up was up and good morning to you to maka". Lord death walk s to maka looks at the little girl hiding behind maka "hey maka who is this little girl " 'oh that's why I can here to talk to you about " they all take a seat drink a bit of tea kairi keeps staring at lord death tries to think hard again on what her friends look like maka told lord death the whole story hmm " see so you and soul want to live at your place until her memories come back but what will you do when she has all her memories who will you take kairi to her home town and what will do then it's really hard to let of someone when you are taking care of someone then what will soul do since he's the one who has to take her of her ". Maka looks down at the table her father spirit looks at her sighs a little kairi looks at maka and pulls her sleeve" maka it's ok need to be sad I will all was remember you and soul when I find my way home and my friends". Maka smiles happily at kiari lord death pats maka and kairi head softly "alright then she can stay with you until her memories come back understood " they both said yes but before they left lord death had told maka that kairi had to stay here every day until lunch and when they get out of school so she can be save maka waves good bye to kairi walks of to her class . Stein looks at maka then takes out a big book looks at the students "all right class time to study we have a quiz coming soon so you should a study for this " maka sits down opens her book to the right page number starts on studying soul looks at maka as nothing ever happened last night soul falls a sleep thinks about the island . Black star on the left side of the room he also falls a sleep while tsubaki study's as well mean while kairi falls a sleep she thinks of a little island a nice sunny day but she wasn't alone she heard other voice calling her name while keep hearing her name called out so many times maka tries to shake her to wake her up. Kairi wakes up looks at maka and smiles a bit "hey there you lazy bum come it's lunch time lets go eat something" kairi giggled as she heard that before in her dreams of memories she walks next to maka out of the door soul was waiting for them to go outside and eat black star and others where already outside . Kid looks at kairi walks up to her" so this is the little girl that you and soul are going to care of for a little while right'" yeah that's right but how did you know kid " kid takes out his lunch so do the others " when I went to the bathroom I went to stop by and see my dad and I saw her sleeping on the floor and I ask my father her told everything'. kairi grabs a rice ball starts eating it looks at the sky thinks about the same island that soul keeps thinking of soul he to grabs a rice ball eats it but as the wind starts to pick he heard his name call out from the wind but it wasn't the girl or the boy from the island it was a different voice that he never heard before or made in his dreams kairi heard the same thing she tried to think but she only saw one person in her thoughts then blinks gets up looks at the sky drops her rice ball. Maka and other look at kairi she runs to woods looks around maka runs after her kairi sees a person hiding behind a tree he had light sliver long hair his shirt was yellow and big black X on it blue pants big white and blue shoes green eyes he call out her name and sad voice "kairi". Kairi keeps looking at the boy tries to walk closer to but before she could maka runs right at her yelling her name "kairi you alright you scared me back there is everything ok ' kairi looks at maka sighs a little and gives her a fake smile yeah everything is fine kairi looks back again and the boy was gone she walks back to the area sits down keeps on eating 'hey soul I head at the party you fainted how come ". soul stops eating puts his food down "it's nothing to worry about tsubaki I will be ok don't worry my head been hurting like crazy for a while but I will be ok 'kairi looks at soul stops eating' I remember only one of my friends" he stops eating looks at really what letter of the name starts with' um I think

R" "R uh well keep on trying then you will know how he looks like just take your time alright know body is pushing to rush things ". The bell rings they all go back to the class room while kairi waits for them out the door the last few minutes of class they all study for the big quiz that stein that will be giving them the bell rings finally after a long day of hard work kairi waits for maka and soul to go back home maka was one of the last people to get out of the class room . Kairi smiles walks up to maka they start to head home mean while back at maka house blair was making fish like all was for dinner and giggles 'nya I hope soul and that cute little girl and maka will like this hehe fish is so yummy ". Maka opens the door takes of her shoes soul and kairi also take of their shoes walk in the house look at the fish that blair made for them kairi walks to the bed room and lays down on the bed falls a sleep soul walks to his room sleeps as well maka walks over to blair helps make good food for them . Soul dream about the island but this time it feels so really kairi dreams about the same thing she finds soul looking at the ocean walks up to him but next to him there was a boy he smiled happily and blushing bright red waves at her calling her name 'hey kairi have you been going to other worlds with out me and soul here that's no fun soul tells me you forgot memories or something like I guy you think I'm some weird guy well let me give you a hint my name stars with a S". Kairi keeps looking at the boy then looks at soul "your name starts with a S um is there other person who lives here as well that his name starts with a R" sora giggles softly to what kairi said walks up to her "yes his one of your best friends to and I'm also your best friend soul is to but for now the only thing I can tell you is that just follow the door to light and you will find what you've been looking for". Soul and kairi both wake up the same time find everything was dark no light or nothing around them but just them they both look at each other they see they are standing on something round soul takes a step as birds fly up to the darkness on the ground there was a drawing of snow white eating an apple kairi tries to get close to soul but the more she got close to him the it looks more like he's going far away from him. Soul tries to run to her as well but the floor breaks kairi falls down ends up in a small room finds namine looking right at her soul ends up other dark room but this time there was a pink door .Mean while maka opens soul's door finds that he wasn't there laying down on his bed she opens her door doesn't find kairi as well she starts to get worried runs and starts looking for them .Kairi looks at the girl that looks just like her pokes her cheek "um who are you' she backs away from her the name is namine I'm your other". Riku his the one who's been looking for you kairi" riku walks up to kairi hugs her as tight as he can hits her the back of her head tears roll down his face kairi falls a sleep he puts in more then half of her memories from when she was in island with sora and riku . Mean while soul wakes up again finds him self on the island as a little kid he was over to the big tree's finds the little boy with brown hair spiky hair looks at him smiling happily ."Hey we finally met face to face it's me your old friend sora it's been so long you big liar you told that you where going to write to me when you to your world but you never did I'm sad now I was so worried".Soul looks at his small hands poking sora's cheek as he pokes his cheek "so you're the one who's trying to come to this little island so you can yell at me that's not cool at all sora " sora giggles softly whips his tears hugs him 'yeah you big silly and I wanted to tell you the our worlds has been open again and that's not a good thing we have to do something about it '." But what can we do sora we are in two different places ' they both at each other and think mean while namine finds maka and ears her memories when she first saw kairi while riku takes her back to the island and finds sora talking to soul he looks away really mad and drops kairi ."Soul what if we can go see the king maybe he can tell us" riku walks up to them and hits sora head "no soul can't help us he's a big liar and he's not welcome here just go back to your world and leave my best friend sora alone "he takes out his key blade opens a random door pushes him in it sora looks at him "don't worry I will try to find you get you again soon". Soul wakes up finds him self in his room looks around finds maka laying next to him kairi wakes up looks at sora and riku smiles happily at them soul rubs maka head softly looks out the window 'next time sora we are going to help each other out just you wait and see"


	2. Chapter 3

Soul eater chapter three: ?soul and sora meet for the first time again ?

Soul walks out of the room grabs the milk drinks it looks out from the sky smiles a bit maka comes out yawns rubs her eye looks at soul "oh good morning soul I didn't hear you get up". Soul looks at maka smirks at her giggles softly" good morning don't you mean good afternoon it's all most 1:00 p.m. " maka looks away while blushing grabs bread and jam puts it on the table. 'Oh that's right we have no school today how weird " soul keeps looking at maka "well it's not that weird to me I mean we kinda need a break from all the mission lord death has been giving us". Maka takes a bite out her bread drinks some milk looks at soul 'yeah I guess your right hm I wonder how the others are holding up knowing black star he's bored out his mind right now" . Soul grabs his shoes opens the door "don't know I guess so hey maka I'm going to the park if you need anything you know where to find me". Soul slams the door heads to the park sits under a big tree around him full of cheer blossoms he looks at the sky thinks when he was a little child coming down here all the time alone looks at the sky . Soul gets up walks around the park for a while falls down to his knees his head starts to hurt gets a flash back he see other person but couldn't tell who it was maka walks up to soul takes out her hand looks at him" hey soul you alright ' . Soul grabs her hand and gets up shakes his head a bit "yeah I'm fine so you got worried about me ' maka looks away while blushing smiles at him "yeah I got worried about you you've been acting a little weird lately was up". Soul looks at the sky tries to think hard to what he just say from his forgotten memories " it's nothing to talk about" soul puts his hands in his pockets starts walking maka follows him and sighs a bit 'are you sure well ok but I'm heading over to kid's house today come lets go it's going to be fun you like to mess around with him". Soul smiles at maka rubs the back of his head" yeah sure of course I will come that's the best part is I get to mess with him" maka giggles grabs soul's arm starts running soul's head starts to hurt again gets other flash back looks at maka sees brown hair from the back of her head . He blinks looks at maka while running with her they get to kid's house maka rings the door bell and smiles 'hey is any one home yet " Patty opens the door and smiles happily" hey you guys I'm glad you can make it to kid's birthday today ". Maka smiles back at patty looks at her" heh I hope kid likes what I got him oh soul is here to " maka walks in so does soul black star and tsubaki at the table eating some food soul walks over to black star gives him a high five smiles' so was up I guess tsubaki made you come" black star grabs a rice ball eats it takes with his mouth full "no why I came for the food and the fact that today is kid birthday I get to mess with him ". Soul giggles laughs at black star looks around the house "wow for three people who live her it's a pretty huge house" maka walks up to soul gives him a plate full of food and smiles "yeah know it's pretty big oh here something to eat" soul grabs the plate eats some of the chicken "thanks maka hey do you know where the bathroom is liz" liz turns around looks at soul. "Oh yeah just go down to your left then make at right at the every end you will see a number 8 on the door that will bee the bathroom" soul puts down the plate on the table walks of he starts walking the room starts to change looks more and more like an island he blinks and rubs his eyes every was the same again he finds the bathroom opens the door slams it shut . Soul looks at the floor splashes water on his face hits both of his cheeks " keep it together it's my imitation nothing to be worried about " he looks up sees the island again blinks again but it's still there he backs up a bit "this place I think I've been here before when I was a kid ". Maka knocks on the door yells out soul's name "hey soul are you all right you've been there for a long time hey soul can you hear me " soul couldn't hear a thing he starts to remember his pass when he was a kid a shine of light from the other side starts to glow soul walks to the light lands right in the island . "Ow that hurt man I thought I heard maka yelling my name what a minute what is this place where the hell am I damn it " a girl with blond hair with a white dress beautiful blue eyes hold a notebook looks at soul "your in destiny island you've been here before" soul looks back looks at the girl . The little girl smiles at him she jumps off the tree walks up to soul "hey who the hell are what's your name" soul backs up a little more she keeps walking up to him "my name is namine I'm the one who brought you here someone want's to see again he got his memories back and he was asking for a boy name soul I told him I would bring him he was so happy when I said that". Soul stops looks at the sky for a bit you mean " so you mean he knows then how come I don't know this person I keep getting flash backs from the same person every time " namine giggles softly gets close to soul whispers to him "I was the one who eared your memories and I eared his memories as well our worlds have been reopen once again ".Soul pushes her away from him walks to the ocean "so the only reason you brought me here is to see that kid right" soul looks at her if she was going crazy to was she had told him looks at the ocean again . Namine grabs his hand walks soul to the cave they walk in to the cave a small boy was looking at the wall toughing the painting smiles a little tears rolled down his cheek the boy looks at soul . He had brown spiky hair blue eyes wearing a red suit , white small gloves , white jacket also yellow shoes . He was wearing a necklace around his neck soul keeps looking at the boy as he had seen him before the boy walks up to him and smiles at him "it's nice to see you again soul" soul keeps looking at him as if was looking at maka when she wears a nice good looking dress to a party . "You know my name and I don't even know your name who are you" they both walk up to each other keep soul stares into his eyes so does the boy soul takes out his hand so the boy they both tough each others hand the glows again "my name is s… ". Soul wakes up finds him self in the bathroom maka keeps yelling his name" hey soul are you alright come on stop playing around soul !" soul gets up looks around it's the bathroom he opens the door maka runs at him hugs him as tight as she could hits his head "you idiot you got me worried sick ". Soul looks at maka holds her tight maka blushes a bit looks at him" hey soul you ok " soul keeps holding her close to him he pats maka head looks into her dark green eyes and smiles softly "yeah of course I'm ok lets go back to the party". Maka giggles softly walks off first soul looks at the bathroom slams the door starts walking next to maka looks at her keeps smiling they get to the kitchen finds everyone waiting on them so kid can blow out his candles they both walk up to their friends looks at kid. "Ok guys at the count of three we will sing happy birthday to kid " kid was happy to see all of his friends around him on his birthday day he wishes that his father was here next to him by his side but his friends are more like to his family . They all count to three they all sing happy birthday to kid he blows out the candles he has a big all smile on his face while cutting the cake soul looks out the window kid gets up walks over to soul puts one hand on his left shoulder . "Hey soul is something bothering you " soul looks at kid takes his hand of from his shoulder looks at him "yeah I'm fine why you ask" kid stares at him for a bit looks at the window" well you haven't been bugging me for a really long time and you've been in the bathroom for a really long time now so was up something that you haven't been telling maka or me about ". Soul looks at kid and sighs a little keeps looking out the window puts his hand on the glass looks down at the floor sighs a little 'I don't really feel like telling any one I want this to keep to my self " kid looks at him a bit weird pokes his cheek" wait what keep what to your self ". Soul pats kid on his back smiles a little at him walks of "happy birthday kid" he walks up to the door looks at maka and maka looks at him he opens the door walks back to the house sits on his bed looks at the wall closes his eyes sees the boy that he saw at that weird island place opens his eyes again. Soul opens the windows for a bit he hears maka coming in blair walks up to her and smiles as they both start talking to each other while soul is lock up in his room trying to think what just happened and what the girl said if it was true new worlds had been open or something like that he was to shocked to listen to what the girl said back on the island . He jumps out from the window walks to the park where the cherry blossoms where at the park he looks at the night sky starts shinning bright wind blowing softly like at the island where he was at the little girl from the island was on the other side of him . But she had red hair she looked just like her she was wearing white shirt light purple skirt white shoes looking at the sky as well look like as she was crying all day she was lost doesn't know where she is at . Soul walks up to her pats her head 'hey are you lost " the little girl with blue eyes look at soul whips her tears" y..yes I'm lost I don't know where I am I'm looking for my friends but I don't know where they are as well ". Soul keeps looking at the little girl puts both of his hand on her shoulders and smiles at her "well just tell me how they look like maybe I might of seen them" keeps looking at soul and tries not to cry again "oh um I'm kairi to start it of my friend well I don't really remember what they look like or I don't know what there names are ". Soul shakes his head grabs her hand looks at the sky 'my name is soul it's nice to met you kairi if you want you can stay over at my place until you remember what your friends look like and there name " kairi blushes while looking at soul and smiles happily at him for being so nice to her as something like this happened to her once . They both walk home soul opens the door finds maka watching t.v. maka smiles at him "oh hey soul your back home" maka looks behind soul's back finds a little girl scared not knowing what to do soul brings her in looks at maka ." Hey maka do you think that this little girl can stay here until her memories come back she's lost and she doesn't remember where she lives' maka smiles at soul walks up to the little girl" yeah we can but do you want to tell lord death about this to I mean it's kinda of a big deal for someone like her age to lose her memories ". The little girl kairi starts to cry again hugs maka tightly as she is trying so hard to think what her friends look like and where she came from maka hugs her back looks at her "hey come no more crying lord death is a really nice person I'm sure you will stay with us but until then you can sleep with me ok". Kairi smiles at her whipping her tears again yawns maka puts her on her bed turns of the light goes to bed the next morning comes as they get ready for school kairi looks out the window waiting for them to get done they all walk our of the room starts to walk of to the school . Kairi looks around looks at the big school and smiles happily while holding maka's hand they walk to lord death office and smiles at him "good morning lord death" maka looks at her father right at her hits face with a book her father starts to cry "why "hello hello was up was up and good morning to you to maka". Lord death walk s to maka looks at the little girl hiding behind maka "hey maka who is this little girl " 'oh that's why I can here to talk to you about " they all take a seat drink a bit of tea kairi keeps staring at lord death tries to think hard again on what her friends look like maka told lord death the whole story hmm " see so you and soul want to live at your place until her memories come back but what will you do when she has all her memories who will you take kairi to her home town and what will do then it's really hard to let of someone when you are taking care of someone then what will soul do since he's the one who has to take her of her ". Maka looks down at the table her father spirit looks at her sighs a little kairi looks at maka and pulls her sleeve" maka it's ok need to be sad I will all was remember you and soul when I find my way home and my friends". Maka smiles happily at kiari lord death pats maka and kairi head softly "alright then she can stay with you until her memories come back understood " they both said yes but before they left lord death had told maka that kairi had to stay here every day until lunch and when they get out of school so she can be save maka waves good bye to kairi walks of to her class . Stein looks at maka then takes out a big book looks at the students "all right class time to study we have a quiz coming soon so you should a study for this " maka sits down opens her book to the right page number starts on studying soul looks at maka as nothing ever happened last night soul falls a sleep thinks about the island . Black star on the left side of the room he also falls a sleep while tsubaki study's as well mean while kairi falls a sleep she thinks of a little island a nice sunny day but she wasn't alone she heard other voice calling her name while keep hearing her name called out so many times maka tries to shake her to wake her up. Kairi wakes up looks at maka and smiles a bit "hey there you lazy bum come it's lunch time lets go eat something" kairi giggled as she heard that before in her dreams of memories she walks next to maka out of the door soul was waiting for them to go outside and eat black star and others where already outside . Kid looks at kairi walks up to her" so this is the little girl that you and soul are going to care of for a little while right'" yeah that's right but how did you know kid " kid takes out his lunch so do the others " when I went to the bathroom I went to stop by and see my dad and I saw her sleeping on the floor and I ask my father her told everything'. kairi grabs a rice ball starts eating it looks at the sky thinks about the same island that soul keeps thinking of soul he to grabs a rice ball eats it but as the wind starts to pick he heard his name call out from the wind but it wasn't the girl or the boy from the island it was a different voice that he never heard before or made in his dreams kairi heard the same thing she tried to think but she only saw one person in her thoughts then blinks gets up looks at the sky drops her rice ball. Maka and other look at kairi she runs to woods looks around maka runs after her kairi sees a person hiding behind a tree he had light sliver long hair his shirt was yellow and big black X on it blue pants big white and blue shoes green eyes he call out her name and sad voice "kairi". Kairi keeps looking at the boy tries to walk closer to but before she could maka runs right at her yelling her name "kairi you alright you scared me back there is everything ok ' kairi looks at maka sighs a little and gives her a fake smile yeah everything is fine kairi looks back again and the boy was gone she walks back to the area sits down keeps on eating 'hey soul I head at the party you fainted how come ". soul stops eating puts his food down "it's nothing to worry about tsubaki I will be ok don't worry my head been hurting like crazy for a while but I will be ok 'kairi looks at soul stops eating' I remember only one of my friends" he stops eating looks at really what letter of the name starts with' um I think

R" "R uh well keep on trying then you will know how he looks like just take your time alright know body is pushing to rush things ". The bell rings they all go back to the class room while kairi waits for them out the door the last few minutes of class they all study for the big quiz that stein that will be giving them the bell rings finally after a long day of hard work kairi waits for maka and soul to go back home maka was one of the last people to get out of the class room . Kairi smiles walks up to maka they start to head home mean while back at maka house blair was making fish like all was for dinner and giggles 'nya I hope soul and that cute little girl and maka will like this hehe fish is so yummy ". Maka opens the door takes of her shoes soul and kairi also take of their shoes walk in the house look at the fish that blair made for them kairi walks to the bed room and lays down on the bed falls a sleep soul walks to his room sleeps as well maka walks over to blair helps make good food for them . Soul dream about the island but this time it feels so really kairi dreams about the same thing she finds soul looking at the ocean walks up to him but next to him there was a boy he smiled happily and blushing bright red waves at her calling her name 'hey kairi have you been going to other worlds with out me and soul here that's no fun soul tells me you forgot memories or something like I guy you think I'm some weird guy well let me give you a hint my name stars with a S". Kairi keeps looking at the boy then looks at soul "your name starts with a S um is there other person who lives here as well that his name starts with a R" sora giggles softly to what kairi said walks up to her "yes his one of your best friends to and I'm also your best friend soul is to but for now the only thing I can tell you is that just follow the door to light and you will find what you've been looking for". Soul and kairi both wake up the same time find everything was dark no light or nothing around them but just them they both look at each other they see they are standing on something round soul takes a step as birds fly up to the darkness on the ground there was a drawing of snow white eating an apple kairi tries to get close to soul but the more she got close to him the it looks more like he's going far away from him. Soul tries to run to her as well but the floor breaks kairi falls down ends up in a small room finds namine looking right at her soul ends up other dark room but this time there was a pink door .Mean while maka opens soul's door finds that he wasn't there laying down on his bed she opens her door doesn't find kairi as well she starts to get worried runs and starts looking for them .Kairi looks at the girl that looks just like her pokes her cheek "um who are you' she backs away from her the name is namine I'm your other". Riku his the one who's been looking for you kairi" riku walks up to kairi hugs her as tight as he can hits her the back of her head tears roll down his face kairi falls a sleep he puts in more then half of her memories from when she was in island with sora and riku . Mean while soul wakes up again finds him self on the island as a little kid he was over to the big tree's finds the little boy with brown hair spiky hair looks at him smiling happily ."Hey we finally met face to face it's me your old friend sora it's been so long you big liar you told that you where going to write to me when you to your world but you never did I'm sad now I was so worried".Soul looks at his small hands poking sora's cheek as he pokes his cheek "so you're the one who's trying to come to this little island so you can yell at me that's not cool at all sora " sora giggles softly whips his tears hugs him 'yeah you big silly and I wanted to tell you the our worlds has been open again and that's not a good thing we have to do something about it '." But what can we do sora we are in two different places ' they both at each other and think mean while namine finds maka and ears her memories when she first saw kairi while riku takes her back to the island and finds sora talking to soul he looks away really mad and drops kairi ."Soul what if we can go see the king maybe he can tell us" riku walks up to them and hits sora head "no soul can't help us he's a big liar and he's not welcome here just go back to your world and leave my best friend sora alone "he takes out his key blade opens a random door pushes him in it sora looks at him "don't worry I will try to find you get you again soon". Soul wakes up finds him self in his room looks around finds maka laying next to him kairi wakes up looks at sora and riku smiles happily at them soul rubs maka head softly looks out the window 'next time sora we are going to help each other out just you wait and see"


End file.
